Moon Over MiHarry
by Moon's Aria
Summary: Thirty Kisses for Harry and Luna. Most are cute and fluffy.
1. 23: Candy

This was for a thirty kisses challenge, but I updated too slow and was kicked out. I've already commited myself though and will be posting all thirty (once the rest are made) or more one-shots like I had planned before.

Yay for Harry/Luna!

Disclaimer: I own NADA (translated to: Nothing!)

* * *

It was early-to-mid April and the last of the foreseeable cool Hogsmeade weekends had finally rolled around. Harry was glad that he had finished all of his homework early like Hermione had hounded him to because he loved the small bite in the air and knew he would be sad when it was gone.

He glanced over at the shorter blond next to him and smiled. Ron had finally found the courage to take Hermione into the village for a day 'Out on the Town.' The red-head had earned money at Fred and George's new shop that they opened in the village after receiving a barn full of owl orders to their Diagon Alley shop. Now, the twins' business was really booming as they tried to keep both shops running, apparating back and forth throughout the day, and inventing their purple and green spotted guts out.

In fact, that was exactly where Harry and his companion were headed at that moment. Harry had asked Luna to accompany him to Hogsmeade because going by yourself was never as fun as it was when with others. They had both asked the rest to come along as well, to make it a nice group get-together but Ron and Hermione were indisposed, Ginny was busy with her photograph loving boyfriend, and Neville had some extra Herbology lessons planned with Professor Sprout and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. The green-eyed boy wasn't as upset with this as others in the school might have been, Luna understood him and he, well, he attempted to understand her and was having fun trying to unravel the mystery that was Luna.

Currently, he was trying to figure out how Luna planned to win a bet that she had just made with a disbelieving Hermione before the brown-haired girl had been dragged away by an enthusiastic Ron. How exactly does one prove that the one placing candy at the bottom of each student's bed was a fluffy white rabbit instead of, as Hermione had argued the whole way to Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts House Elves. Finally he just came out and asked her.

"Why, with a camera of course," Luna replied, looking at Harry as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Haven't you ever used a camera before, Harry?"

Harry blinked before thinking back; the Dursleys had never let him touch something so important or expensive as a camera and at Hogwarts he always had other things on his mind than buying or using a camera, especially after Colin Creevey went picture happy on him. His answer came out in a slightly surprised, "No."

Luna didn't miss a beat and responded in her usual dreamy way, complete with smile. "Then we'll just have to buy one for you after we visit Frederick and George's shop of laughs."

Chuckling at her name for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Harry responded with a simple, "I guess."

Walking into the store, Harry just managed to dodge out of the way of a stray firework that shot off straight at his head followed by a loud, "Heads up!"

"That looked more like a 'heads down', Frederick." Luna's response was still calm and light-hearted even though Harry had been forced to bump into her during the course of the dodge. She just smiled as Harry apologized and then started to wander around the decidedly strange store.

Some how all four of them fit in quite nicely.

This could have been because two of the four looked exactly the same and had decorated the place themselves, Harry could never seem to catch a break with the 'Normalcy' faerie, and Luna was, well, Luna.

One of the twins was just shaking his head as he looked at Luna. "I don't know how she does it. Our own mother can be convinced that I am George when we are both staring her in the face and that girl doesn't even have to look to tell which of us is which."

All Harry could do was smile and shrug at a confused looking George. "That's Luna for you," he commented, still smiling at the confused and incredulous looks the twins were sharing and then directed at him. Harry had already started walking away when it finally dawned on the two that this was one of their favorite candy test-er-tasters and a mischievous look came across their faces, unseen by the unsuspecting Harry Potter.

"Hey, Harry!" called one of the twins.

The black-haired young man turned away from what looked to be a smaller version of the sorting hat and a small plaque reading: "Grow your own sorting hat! When fully grown it can sing every sorting song from the past 25 years! Updates yearly."

"What?"

"We were just wondering--," the other twin started.

"--As you just happen to be here anyway--"

"--If you would mind trying out this new--"

"--Muggle sweet we have had shipped in," the first twin finally finished.

Harry looked from twin to twin as the sentence bounced back and forth, wondering again if these two were more tiring then a tennis match, while he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Did you... modify it in any way?"

Their innocent looks didn't comfort Harry in the least and one of the twins finally admitted, "Well, just a little."

"We wanted the name to suit the candy more than it did."

"Those Americans know how to name candy--" Fred started, only to have George continue.

"--But didn't have the guts to follow through with and action befitting the name."

Both brothers shook their heads solemnly, looking quite disappointed at said Americans. Harry just looked at them with another smile and eyebrows raised. Giving into curiosity he just shrugged and held his and out saying, "I'll try it out, but this better not ruin my good mood!"

The twins smiled, succeeding in taking every bit of sinister humor out of their expressions, and handed him a small tin wrapped chocolate with a small strip of paper sticking out the top reading: 'Hershey's' before the foil covered the paper.

Harry examined the small candy for any sort of mean trick, but eventually thought, 'The hell with it,' and unwrapped the candy carefully before popping it in his mouth. He looked over at the now smirking twins with suspicion coming back full force. 'It's just some milk chocolate, what are they waiting for?'

Just as he was about to ask just that when he saw a slightly more surprised than usual Luna being dragged towards him by some invisible force. Harry managed to get out a quickly silenced "Wha--?" before Luna's lips met his. After a blink, he felt a little more pressure being applied, thought 'Carpe Diem' with a mental shrug, and started kissing the, admittedly, pretty girl in front of him.

A cough was heard and Harry broke away to one smirking Weasley twin as his brother picked up and showed him the dropped paper that had been placed inside the wrapper. Green eyes rolled as he read the rest of the wrapper: 'Hershey's Kisses.'

"Brother of mine, we may have a problem in our candy."

"Why do you say that, oh wisest of the family?" Geogre asked, theatrically reverent.

"The candy was too strong!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right! It's supposed to be only good for a peck on the lips."

Wicked grins appeared on both of their faces as Harry turned slightly pink and looked down at a still smiling Luna. She looked back up at him, pecked him on the cheek and then turned and asked for some more of them from 'Frederick and George.'

After a few more comments, grins, and rolling eyes, Harry was guided out of the door by the still dreamy, if not happier, Luna and headed for the 'Lights, Camera, Action' store that a muggle born had opened down the lane.

* * *

Omake:

Harry grumbled as he turned over in his four-poster bed to try and get a little more shuteye in the wee hours of a soon-to-be bright April morning. Settling back in, he had almost drifted back off to the land of Morpheus when he he heard the distinct sound of plastic wrap being moved around just to the left of him.

'What in the world?' Harry tried to think, but it came out more as a sleepy, 'Wha 'n th' wurl?' even in his own mind.

Emerald eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of light hopping traveling across the dormitory floor and over to the foot of his own bed. A small munching sound could be heard beneath the sound of more plastic wrap.

Those same eyes narrowed as Harry slowly opened the heavy, red curtains at the bottom of his bed to see what the disturbance could be. Brow wrinkling in confusion, he stared at the small bunny that was dolling out different types of candy, both muggle and magical, into a little basket that was set at the foot of his bed.

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he recognized the basket from the years before and, before the rabbit could move to far, he had pulled the camera Luna had given him the day before from off of the bed side table and snapped one or two quiet pictures. Harry then left the rabbit to its own devices, satisfied it wouldn't take to any murderous tendencies like that fierce bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, turned over and went back to sleep.

'Hermione owes Luna a galleon,' was his last thought before Harry was revisited by the Sandman in the pre-dawn light.

Omake no Omake: a/n: Is that possible?

Speaking of which, after the young man had gone back to sleep, the Easter Bunny turned a scolding gaze at the Sandman.

"I thought you were supposed to prevent that from happening. Where were you?"

The Sandman had the decency to look sheepish before replying, "I kinda' got sidetracked over near the edge of the world. I had to tell Apollo that you were going to be late and all, but then Aphrodite showed up and--"

The rabbit just rolled his overly-cute eyes and cut the rambling god off. "Fine, whatever. Just don't do it again and go get some more of that Sugar Sand; I'm running out of it and it's the only thing that I can line these baskets with."

* * *

Yeah, that last part came out right before I realized it was 1:30 in the morning and it was a product of a sugar high. Review if you feel like it. 


	2. 14: Radio

Title: Nothin' on But the Radio  
Theme: #14 Radio-cassette player  
Author: Moon's Aria  
Pairing: Harry/Luna  
Rating: T (PG-13-ish)  
Summary: Harry's Homework is building up along with the pressures of every normal teen, can Luna help his homework load and cheer him up at the same time?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this boatload of glaring homework. I humbly borrow these Harry Potter characters from those who own them.

A thatch of messy black hair peeked out from over the arm of a couch, followed by a pair of leaf green eyes as Harry Potter sat up and adjusted his glasses. With this action finished he stared blankly into the common room fire, his whole posture saying blatantly, 'I've Had a Bad Day; Don't Talk to Me.'

Not that others in his year couldn't sympathize, he wasn't the only one the teachers were targeting. Four tests in one day and tomorrow another quiz and two papers alone in their core classes. The teachers were probably laughing it up right at that moment.

Harry shook himself out of his funk as the fire gave a loud snap. 'Well, moping won't get me anywhere,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if anyone else is willing to help with some of these assignments.'

He looked around, giving Ginny a small wave as she passed by with her newest boyfriend. After a talk earlier that year, Harry had finally realized, through the help from Hermione, that she had liked him as more than just a brother no matter how much she had denied it before. Harry had promptly sat her down and tried to get it through her head that he saw her as a little sister and that it would never change and after a few tears on her end she had accepted it. She had then gone out with every male in their house that asked, only exceptions being Ron, himself, and one Colin Creevey.

She had to ask him out herself with her usual blunt way after days of flirting, "Take Me Out."

He didn't understand what she had been doing until someone had pointed it out to him. His little brother, of all people.

She had been trying to get him jealous but Colin was too good-natured for that.

Harry still thought that the only reason Denis had told him was to take a picture of his shocked expression. Even Colin, looking back, sees how funny he looked while falling out of his seat then sputtering for a bit.

Going back to his search for schoolwork-help, he spotted Ron and Hermione, just as Ron went in for a kiss. He turned away quickly. He knew they belonged together, but really. The public displays of affection were a little disconcerting. It gave the phrase 'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away' a whole new meaning.

He turned away, resigning himself to a lonely time in the library. As he made his way down from the tower he thought about all of the different assignments he had to complete.

The whole trip was to be dedicated to Potions and History of Magic. An in-depth discussion of _Pelo Cleriga_, or hair cleaning potion that could be used on anything that had hair; human, animal, even stuffed animals. An unnamed student was said to have received a years worth of detention for commenting that it could even clean Snape's hair. Snape had dealt the punishment out before the last syllable of 'Hair' out.

History was one and a half feet on the Salem witch trials with extra credit for linking it to muggle society. Something that Hermione had called McCarthyism; linked to a play that he was probably going to sight for the extra credit, Merlin knows he needed it.

Practice was all that was required for both Transfiguration and Divinination. Harry had found that making something, as light as a feather become as dense as lead was pretty easy and he had no need to cultivate his elusive 'inner eye' or as Harry liked to call it 'The Missing Piece' as he had never found his in the first place.

The last assignment was for Charms and seemed to be pretty easy, charm something to play three songs or more on command. The only problem was Harry didn't have anything permanent enough to charm this way, only candy and parchment.

'Maybe I can ask Hermione for one of her muggle trinkets, Professor Flitwick said that it was much more complicated to cast this sort of charm on a transfigured item.'

Making his way through the books, he picked out the ones that would suit his purpose the best and staked them onto his other hand. After picking up all of his needed books including 'The Crucible' he carried them towards the nearest empty table. He plopped the down just in time to give a small jump and the random thought of 'Jeepers Creepers!'

Luna Lovegood just smiled serenely back at him, drawing a small smile from his end. She sat down in front of him as he eyed her newest adornment. He raised his eyebrow at her only to be ignored in favor of the muggle play and her comment towards someone he could only assume was one of the characters, "Don't Fear the Reaper, Proctor."

After a moment of amused silence on Harry's end his curiosity made him ask, "New earrings, Luna?"

She looked up in his general direction, "Yes, Daddy sent them out with the latest edition of the Quibbler. They came form what the muggles call a 'Radio.' I thought they could help keep away the Humder-diggs, songs playing the right beat can throw them off of their own songs which can be devastating to clothes. They use the threads to make their nests, you know."

Harry just smiled at her, nodding his head a bit. "They don't seem to be playing anything right now."

Luna nodded right back at him, "I know. I can't seem to get them to play anything, but I'm sure this should be enough. They could be playing something only muggles can hear and therefore the Humder-diggs, as they can hear many things that normal witches and wizards can't." She then went back to reading her book.

A frown made it to Harry's face as he strained to remember something, before he snapped his fingers and held his hand out to Luna. He smiled when she finally looked up and asked, "Mind if I use those for a bit Luna? I bet I could help you hear the tunes to make sure those Humder-things will leave you alone."

Silvery eyes blinked at him once before she pulled out her earrings and handed the station and tuner buttons over. He smiled before performing a whispered spell as magic wasn't supposed to be used in the library. He handed them back to her and she placed them back in her ears.

"To make it so that you can hear a song play, you tap the left earring three times and then you say one of four things: 'Twisted', 'Don't', 'Yellow', or 'Speak'. Try it!"

Another slow blink and another dreamy smile later Luna reached for her left ear and tapped it twice. "Speak." Harry smiled as the tune 'Speak Softly Love' started to play in the background.

Harry picked up one of the books saying, "The others are Twisted Sister by Candy Korn, Don't Bring Me Down, and Yellow Submarine. Those last two are by some muggle bands, but they seemed rather nice when I heard them."

Before he looked down at the book again he saw the large smile that Luna gave him and couldn't fight a grin of happiness. 'There's No One like You'.

OMAKE:  
Rolling his eyes a little, he wondered just how many song titles fit his life.  
The Authoress just smirked at him and continued scrolling through her sister's iPod.

Songs:  
1 Save Me – Unwritten Law  
2 Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand  
3 You've got to Hide Your Love Away – The Beatles  
4 Hair – The Cowsills  
5 The Missing Piece – Cherish The Ladies  
6 Jeepers Creepers – Johnny Mercer  
7 Don't Fear the Reaper – Blue Oyster Cult  
8 Twisted Sister – Korn (The real ones, I just wizarded it up)  
9 No One Like You – Scorpions  
10 Speak Softly Love – The Godfather (The musical)  
11 Don't Bring Me Down – Electric Light Orchestra  
12 Yellow Submarine – The Beatles


End file.
